The Bus Ride
by Percyismylife
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are just taking a trip into town but then something changes everything. Is it for better or for worse. Rated K (For most readers) just in case- I'm a paranoid person!


"Two adults to town please."

Me and Percy boarded the bus, it wasn't very busy. There was the Underwood family, which consisted of Grover, Juniper and little baby Grace, and the Grace family which consisted of Jason, Piper, 6 Year old Tom and 3 month old John. Me and Percy sat at the front as we didn't want to get involved with Grover and Jason as Percy had just had an argument with them, where Percy ended up almost drowning both of them. We were going to go to town to get some more maternity clothes for me as I was pregnant with our 4th child. I know we have quite a large family but we want more. This is mainly because we both had troubled childhoods and Percy was an only child growing up. We had a 13 year old daughter named Melissa, who was very smart but very moody, a 8 year old daughter named Eve, who was very girly, and finally 3 year old Jake. Thalia was looking after the kids today as she said we needed some alone time so after we do our shopping, we are going for a meal. I do kind of agree with Thalia as me and Percy havn't had any alone time since Melissa was born. Oh my Gods! That was 13 years ago, I definitely feel old now! Suddenly I see the bus driver shaking uncontrollably and I immediately shout, "Everybody get to the back of the bus, its where we will be safest." Everybody runs to get closest to the back as possible, apart from Percy. He immediately ran for the children who couldn't walk, and carried them to the back. Then once everyone was at the back, I saw bright lights heading towards us. I screamed. And so did everyone one else. Apart from Percy. I felt him push everybody into one corner so he could cover us all. Like he always does. But we all obeyed even Jason, who is usually a bit of a control freak. That's Percy's major flaw, he is too loyal, he will do anything to save anyone. I felt Percy's warm flesh on mine. Then I blacked out. I assume that is when the truck hit us.

I awoke. I was in an unfamiliar place. I saw a doctor pass and I guess I am hospital. Suddenly, the pain hits me and I let out a groan. A passing by doctor hears my groan and runs to my bed. I ham hooked up to many machines. I can see my heart rate is fairly normal and I don't seem in a serious condition. The doctor asks me, "How do you feel." I manage to say, "I hurt all over." . I sound like a small child! Not a daughter of Athena! "Erm, I mean my torso and head hurt." I say to try to override what I just said. "Uh-huh okay, we will sent you for a CT scan.". The doctor is almost out of the room when I suddenly shout, "Wait, I'm pregnant, ho-ho-haws the, the baby?". I am scared of what the reply will be. "It's fine, don't worry something must have softened the impact. Possibly a body or a bag.". Suddenly I remember, Percy, it was Percy who softened the impact, how is he? I went to ask the doctor but he had already left. But I didn't need to ask. Right at that moment, Percy walked in, well kinda limped. I asked him how he was and he just said fine. I then noticed he wasn't wearing a hospital gown. I asked him why and his reply was, "I refused to let the paramedics even look at me, I didn't want to let them separate us. If I let them even look at me, I would end up hooked up to machines and them not letting me see you!". But I know it was because he hates being the centre of attention and being looked after. He also doesn't like to own up to his mistakes, toeing injured. "Perc,go see a doctor, please, you may be fine but I'm worried.". "Annabeth, don't tell me what to do, I know I am fine.". Percy begins to cough and I see him wince after every cough but he just can't stop, he finally stops and I go to say something and he notices so he just leans in and kisses me. I get the message. I pretend I didn't notice anything.

Suddenly, my doctor walks in and tells me it's time for my CT. His eyes flicker to Percy, he asks him if he is all right and why he has all the cuts. Percy explains about protecting everyone but straight after he is done telling the doctor that, he tells him that he can't touch him and that he is fine. He eventually gives in. But he still doesn't let the doctor touch him, he lies and says he has already been seen and that he was given the all clear straight away. The doctor looks puzzled then just sighed and wheeled me out. "Bye Sea-weed brain.".

Percy POV

As soon as Annabeth is wheeled out, I lock the door, pull the curtain to and allow myself to react to the tremendous amount of pain I am in. I know it's nothing serious though. I havn't even contacted my family. I wasn't knocked out or anything so I must be fine. Suddenly everything goes black and I collapse. Admittedly, I was crying a lot due to my pain and also due to the fact that I blame myself for the crash. When I saw the driver having a fit, I should have dragged him out of the seat and drove the bus myself. Some people would say to see the doctor after passing out, but I know my body and I know I always pass out after crying. My mum once told me that when I cry, I don't just pass out, I shake uncontrollably a bit like that man driving the bus actually, she tried to make me go and see a doctor about it but she soon gave up because she knows what I am like. I am stubborn. I don't like people touching me. It's actually called, Haphephobia and I have an extreme case of it. I havn't told anybody this, they all think it's because I don't like to admit to defeat. I only let friends and family touch me at all. Once in school, the teacher tapped my shoulder to tell me to take my headphones out and I had a complete break down and screamed and ran from the classroom. That was when I told school about my Haphephobia (fear of people touching me) and they promised it would be confidential and that I would be excused from all situation where a stranger may touch me, and everytime, I came up with an excellent excuse! Keeping that as a secret for so long may be one of the things I am most proud of! My mum once brought me to the doctors about it, to see if he could give me a note to prove to school (School didn't even need a note! I think my mum just wanted a doctors note for other place like summer school and my swimming club!) that I was telling the truth and the doctor tried his best not to touch me but at one point, the doctor walked past me and accidently knocked me and I punched him in the face, ran out of the doctors room whilst the people in the waiting room just gave me a strange look and my mum had to explain to them about my condition and what happened and then I somehow ended up on top of the car. I do the strangest of things during my break downs!

Right, that's it, I am going to tell Annabeth. I need to tell her so when I meet her family members, she can tell them not to touch me at all or else I will have a breakdown! I will definitely do it as soon as she is back. I just hope she doesn't tell anyone or people will call me again and I will end up self-harming again. That's why I don't tell anyone about it, Because last time I did, in my first school, it got passed on and soon everybody knew and was calling me a "Freak" and cruel things like that so I began to self-harm and then took a step further and I tried to kill myself. I didn't succeed, my mum saw me drinking the bleach so called me an ambulance. I then had to stay in hospital for 2 years so they can be sure I won't try it again. I will tell Annabeth that as well to make sure she doesn't tell anyone, I just hope she won't change her opinion on me.


End file.
